Data centers and server rooms require a large number of optical interconnection transmission products used for a short or medium distance (less than 300 m), for instance pluggable optical modules such as Active Optical Cables (AOCs) and Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP) Modules. The core components of these products include lasers, laser drivers, detectors and detector post-amplifier chips. However, during usage of these products, once a fault occurs, it will not be able to determine where the problem appears. In particular, failure of the lasers at transmitting ends and their drive circuits will result in the distortion of the transmission signals.